


Brothers Obsession: Yandere Overwatch X Brother Reader X Yandere Reaper

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Brother Knows Best (Reaper) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boy Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay, Incest, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere, brother reader, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Reyes is the younger half brother of Gabriel, when his parents died his brother took him in. Something goes wrong and he is kidnapped Gabriel saved him but something changed that day and it lead down a painful road.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Various/Reader
Series: Brother Knows Best (Reaper) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Mistake

(No One's POV) 

(Name) did not know when it started when his brother became obsessed with him. Maybe he always was. The way he looked at (Name), it was clear to anyone who looked hard enough that Gabriel Reyes was obsessed with his little brother. But of course (Name) was oblivious to this, if he knew he would have never stayed in the black watch division he would have ran away and never seen his brother again but he did not and now he is trapped by his brother's Obsession. 

-Current Time-

(Gabriel's POV) 

I stroke my baby brother's cock, he whined softly and tried to pull away. "Gabe~ Stop~" He whines softly and I chuckle. 

"I do not think you want me to stop~" I purr and lower my head licking the tip of his cock which is leaking his hot seed. 

"Gabe~!" He cries out when I take him in my mouth and he cums hard in my mouth. 

He is still young but I will teach him hwo to hold off his orgasm. Before I can finger him I hear my blaring clock and my eyes snapped open. 

(Hahahahahaha XD It was all a dream)

-End Of Dream-

I sat up and ground my cock was hard I looked at it and took my little brother's underwear from the drawer. I stroke it against my cock and moaned imagine him rubbing his clothed erection against mine. I thrust into my hand and came all to soon. I looked at the underwear and knew I will have to steal a new pair soon, these are loosing his scent by being covered in so much of my jizz. 

(Wow Gabe, you are fucked up XD) 

I throw them in the drawer and then head out to the shower in my dorm and answer a holo call. What I saw nearly made me snarl. There was a image of my brother bound and worse being beat and touched. I snarled and skipped the shower. Looks like I am going to be doing some killing. 

-Time Skip-

I made it to where my brother is being held I looked at him as I stormed in shooting everyone in sight, my brother had a tear stained cheeks and his naked body hanging at the rest by chains. His toes barely touching the ground. I pick him up and he whimpers out as his entire body is batter. 

"Shhhh it is okay, papi is here." I say not realizing what I said until it was to late. 

I had take him in when he was just eight, I was like a father to him and now that I said it, the idea of him calling me papi was very pleasing. 

He leans into me and clings to me and I carry him out. I knew letting him live in the home away from me was a bad idea, but I let him talk me into it. That was my mistake and I will not make that mistake again he is mine and I am not going to loose him ever again, even if I have to lock him away to keep him safe I will.


	2. I Do Not Want To Be HERE!

(Name's) POV) 

"I do not want to go!" I tell my brother for the tenth time in the last hour. 

"You have no choice in the matter (Name) (Middle Name) Reyes." He said using my full name. 

"Why do you get to decide!?" I snap crossing my arm as he drives. 

"Becomes I am your legal guardian and have been for you year and two years ago legally adopted you as my son. So I have every right as long as I am not hurting you." 

"You Are Hurting me!" I say. 

"Making you become a home schooled student and having you live with me in Overwatch base in Switzerland is not hurting you." He says. 

"YES! It IS!" I press. "You are KILLING any remaining chance I have at a normal life." 

"(Name)!" He shouts slamming on the brakes and grabbing my chin forcing me to look at him. "You were kidnapped and tortured. I am trying to keep you safe, if you do not listen to me and do as I say with no more whining. I will take you over my knee is that clear." 

I froze, Gabe has not spanked me since I was ten and called him a puta. He also washed out my mouth out with soap that day as well. I have not swore since then or called him names. My brother is very strong and I could not sit for three days after that. My ass had legit bruises, it did not help that I bruise so easily. 

"Okay..." I say. 

"Okay what?" He asks. 

"Okay Papi.." I whisper. 

He used Papi as a way to remind me he is in charge until I am eighteen it lets him force myself to remind me that I am still a minor and have to listen to him. And I think it makes him feel like my dad, as he has raised me for so long he might as well be. 

(Oh Reader, how foolish you are XD) 

I lean back in the seat and look out the window sulking. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I sighed and started the car once more. I know (Name) was going to put up a fight, that is why I had to shut it down, I cannot let him get out of control. I need him to know what I am doing for him is because I love him and I want him safe and happy. I do not want him hurt or worse. I will keep him safe and I refuse to let even his foolish wants stop me from being with him.


	3. New Home

(Name's POV) 

I am walking as I walk to the Black watch wing of Overwatch. I looked at my brother as he had called down his team. I did not want to be here and I am sure that his team did not want to meet me. I made it to the main hang out area and my brother put his hands on my shoulders and introduce me to everyone. 

"Genji, Mccree, Widowmaker, Moiro. This is my little brother (Name) Reyes. He will be staying here until he is old enough for college." He tell them. 

I look away and one of them approached me. "Hello their Darling I am, Jesse Mccree and It is nice to meet you." He says as I look at him. 

(Jesse's POV) 

I looked at the breathing taking little morssal in front of me, he is so cute and helpless. I notice the fresh scars on his collarbone. 

"So someone hurt the Darling?" I ask, Gabriel. 

"Yes, he was kidnapped and tortured, he is staying here-"

"Against My Will." He says shrugging his brother's hands off of him. 

"We been over this, it is to keep him safe." He says.

He scoffed and moved onto Genji. I watched him, I know he is the one for me and I will do anything to have him. 

(Genji's POV) 

I smirked as the beautiful blossom walks up to me he is so stunning and beautiful I could stare at him all day. 

"Hi." He says simply. 

"Hello, I am Genji Shimada, it is a pleasure to meet you." I say to him and he smiles softly. 

"You too." 

We talked for a bit and I quickly realized that I am in love with him, and I want him to be mine and mine alone forever. And He will be. I smiled and soon his brother lead him to Widowmaker also know as widower.

(Widowmaker's POV) (This is male verse so Widowmaker is a male and is named Alexander) 

"This is Alexander." Gabriel says to the beautiful petit lapin. (Little bunny)

"Nice to meet you." He says. 

I smiled and shake his hand. "It is pleasure." I say and he blushes.

God he looks so beautiful with that blush painted across his cheeks. 

"Alexander, if you do not mind, I have to take Mr. (Name) for a check up." I hear Moiro says. 

I glare at him as did Gabriel. 

"That can wait, I have to get (Name) settle." Gabriel says. 

He glares at Gabriel. "Alight but bring him by as soon as possible." 

He nods stiffly and left with my (Name) who looked so adorable with the confused look on his face. I will make him mine, it did not matter if he the Commanders little brother. His brother is mine, all mine~


	4. Check Up

(Morio's POV) 

I looked at (Name) as he sits on the medically table in nothing but a simple hospital gown. His brother sitting in the corner watching me. Making sure I do not run any tests on him that were not needed. I smiled at him as he looks at me blushing softly. 

"Okay." I say. "I need to take some blood and urine and saliva. Then the rest is pretty normal." 

He nods his head and I do my job and smiling softly he is so beautiful and gentle and perfect. I want to feel every inch of him and stroke him until he is shaking in pleasure. Then I will be able to fuck him, making him cum so many times until he is so overwhelm in his tears. I wanted that so bad. I was lightly touching him, testing the pain of the marks on him. He seems to be fine. 

"You seem to be good." I say and smile and he smiles back lightly. 

"Are you done?" Gabriel asks 

"Yes I am do not need to be so overprotective Gabriel." I say to him eyes down hard. 

"I need to be with my brother." He says glaring and I glare back. 

He clears his throat. "I am going to be on my way looking around." He says. 

"Be safe, (Name)." Gabriel tells him and he nods and hugs him before leaving. 

I glared at Gabriel I did not care about his he will be mine not anyone else's and not even Gabriel will get in my way. He belongs to me.


	5. The Box

(Name's POV)

I hate it here, I have been here for three weeks and I only gone out for meals and that is it. My brother had me doing online schooling and all I ever see is him and the few glances I get at the other black watch agents. But other than that I am no better than a prisoner. I go to tell my brother off having learned I could leave my room but risked a spanking. As he gave me one the first week I was here I could hardly sit down after that. I make it to my brother's room and thankfully it is unlocked. 

I open it up and go in, I sit on the bed but my foot hits something. 

(A DEAD BODY XD JK) 

I stand up and pull out from under a bed a steel box. 

(XD A Dead body in A BOX XD)

I use my tool kit to break into it my curious getting the better of me and when I open it I felt sick to my stomach. 

(XD OMG it WAS A DEAD BODY XD Okay I will stop now... OR WILL I XD) 

It was filled with items I thought I lot and pictures of me a LOT of them all starting from when I was a baby all the way up to just as recent as a few days ago. I go through the pictures and they had writing on the back. Just the note of what I was doing in the photo and it's exact date an time. I felt like I was going to be sick. It only got worse... 

(XD Of course it does this is your yanderes secret shrine XD Of course it gets worse) 

Thing ranging from my favorite shirt as a kid all the way to my cum filled boxers. I did not know where he got all this. He Even has a bag of my hair!!!! 

(XD Oh bag of hair you no it is serious when that happens XD) 

A journal catches my eyes and I picked it up, I am morbidly curious though I wanted to run away screaming I need to know one thing... Why? 

I read the first page. 

'I held him today for the first time, he is mine, the moment I laid eyes on him I knew he was made for me.'

I flip through the pages they were mostly about him watching me grow up but then it got worse... 

'Dad and his whore are going to take him away from me, I cannot let that happen. I will not loose him not My (Name). I have no choice, I will ki-' I could not finish when I hear the door open. 

"(Name)..."


	6. Kidnapped

(Gabriel's POV) 

I look at my (Name) as he stares at me my journal in his hands and items from my trunk thrown about. I stepped up to him. 

"(Name)." I say again and he steps back with each step I took until his back was pressed into the wall and I cage him in my arms. 

"You killed them..." He whispers. "You killed my parents." 

"They tried to take you away." I tell him. 

"That is no reason!" He snaps. "You murder innocent people!" 

"I did it for you, for us." 

"There is NO Us!" He screams and punches me square in the jaw. 

I was shocked and pulled back and he runs past me I could not let him go not now. I grab his arm and slam him into the wall hear a crack and him crying out in pain. I see that I broke his nose and blood is gushing out. 

"Lo siento mi dulce amor".

("I am sorry my sweet love.") 

"Jódete, estás enfermo, una puta enferma que está obsesionada conmigo. ¡¡¡Te odio!!! ¡Solo déjame en paz, puta!" 

(Fuck you, you are sick, a sick fucking bitch who is obsessed with me. I HATE you!!! Just leave me alone you fucking whore!!!) 

I growled and grabbed him kissing him and biting on his lip he cries out and hits against my chest. I forced my finger in between his teeth to keep him from biting my tongue and I kissed him deeply. He whimpers and tries to pull away as I kiss him passionately. I pulled away and saw him crying. wipe his tears. 

"Lo siento mi amor. Pero no puedo tenerte escapando de mí, te amo demasiado." I tell him and he shakes his head in denial. 

(I am sorry my love. But I can't have you escaping me I love you to much.) 

"¡No no! ¡No me amas! Estás enfermo Gabe! ¡Necesitas ayuda!" He sobs out. 

(No, No! You do not not love me! You are sick Gabe! You need help!) 

I shake my head and laugh. He is just shy and never been kissed before, he does not know that I love him and I just have to show him. I knock him out. 

"Verás mi amor, te mostraré cuánto te amo y luego entenderás, mi dulce princesa." I whisper in our native tongue as I carry him out. 

(You will see my love, I will show you how much I love you and then you will understand, my sweet princess.) 

I will bring him somewhere safe where I can show him I love him and make him all mine.


	7. A Brother's 'Love'

(Name's POV) 

I felt warm, but I can tell that I am also naked and feels like something wet and warm is on my cock... Mmmmm It felt good~ I rolled my hips into it while half asleep and hear a chuckle and feel vibrations around my cock making me gasp and my eyes bleary open. I look around confused. What happen, I was in Gabe's room and then... my eyes go wide and I look between my legs and their was my brother sucking on my cock like it was a damn sucker. 

I go to kick him in the head byt her quickly moves his hands and holds my thighs still and spreads them even more. 

"G-Gabe ... ~ ¡Basta! ¡Maldito bastardo ~!" I cry out glaring at him the best I can as he deep throats me. 

(G-Gabe...~ Stop it! You fucking bastard~!) 

I never had anyone but me touch down there and certainty not had someone suck me. It felt... aH... Good...~ No this is wrong! He is my brother and older than me! It is Wrong! He slowly runs his tongue over my underside vein and gently massaged my balls at the same time and I cried out, trying to cover my face but realizing I am handcuffed to the bed post. I look at him seeing him watch me as I cum seeing my body give into his touch. I feel tears come to my eyes. 

He puled off my cock and I closed my eyes tightly he began to kiss my inner upper thighs. The shake. 

"Detener..." I whisper in a shaky voice. 

(Stop) 

"¿Por qué haría eso, mi amor? Esperé tanto tiempo para estar contigo y desearía que hubiera estado contigo más dispuesto, pero aprenderás a amarme, solo deja que papi te cuide. Me aseguraré de que te sientas increíble, mi princesa ~" He purrs then leans up and kisses me, I can taste my own seed on him. I cringed and let the tears fall, this cannot be happening.... 

(Why would I do that, my love? I waited so long to be with you and I wish it could have been with you more willing but you will learn to love me, just let papi take care of you. I will make sure you feel amazing, my princess~) 

He pulled away from the kiss and wipes away my tears with his thumbs. "No llores mi amor. Sé que la primera vez da miedo, pero prometo que haré todo lo posible para que no duela." I hear him say and he kisses my closed eyes. 

(Do not Cry my love. I know that the first time is scary, but I promise that I will do everything possible so that it does not hurt.)

"No, no quiero esto ... Por favor, para, Gabe ..." I beg but it was no use I could feel lubed fingers pushing up against my hole and one slowly slips in making me cry out in pain. 

(No I do not want this... Please stop, Gabe...) 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I hate to hear my princess cries. But he needs to know how much I love him, doing this will show him how much I love him. Then he will understand and we will be on our way of being together. i know it, I just know it. I slowly slip my finger in and out and he whimpers. His cock completely limp. That will not do. I need him to enjoy his first time. So he can look back on this time with me and know I made it special. I kiss him and he seals his lips and tries to turn his head away. 

I move my free hand and grab one of his nipples twisting it and he cried out and I slip my tongue in. I hate being so rough with him. I kiss him deeply, memorizing every inch of his mouth. He taste so good and swallowing his cries~ It is amazing~ I pulls away and kiss down his jaw and to his neck and to his chest taking that abused nipple in my mouth. This made him give a strangle moan and I begin to suck it and he moaned more and I use my free hand to stroke him at the same time of adding another finger. 

He was getting half hard and seems to take my second finger better than the first. I work his hole, his cock, and his nipples all at the same time and now he is moaning and arching into both of my hands and mouth. 

"Ngh~! N-No ~! Es a mmmm ~ mucho!" He cries out tears still streaming down his face. 

(N-No~! It is to mmmm~ much!) 

I smile into his chest at tat and slowly remove my three fingers. It left his hole twitching with a hunger for more. I get between his legs and lick his hole making him scream in ecstasy. 

"Ahhh ~ !!! Gabe ~! ¡No, me correré ~!" He cries out and it was true he was fully erect and I know he is ready for my cock. 

(Ahhh~!!! Gabe~! No I will cum~!) 

I pull away and spit on my hand. It was not the best but it is better than nothing. I lather up my hard cock and then line up with his hole his eyes go wide and he starts to struggle forcing me to hold him still. 

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No !, ¡no encajarás!" He cries as he struggles under my grip. 

("No! No! No!, you won't fit!") 

I know there is no consoling him at this point so I just hold him still and kiss him as I thrust deep into him in one thrust and he screams in my mouth and goes completely ridged. I still once I am all the way in and he is stiff as a bored tears running down his cheeks and I can feel the blood from me being his first. He stared up in my eyes with utter fear and I felt my heart clench at this... No He just needs me to finish and then he will see, he will see that I love him and he will love me! 

I grip his hips and begin to thrust in and out. He feels so good~ So tight and hot~ Like he was made for me~ I thrust hard and fast and hear him cry out with each thrust. 

"Fuiste hecho para mí ~ Lo supe en el momento en que te vi y supe que así es como siempre estábamos destinados a ser ~ Mi amor ~" I moan in his ear thrusting hard and fast. 

(You were made for me~ I knew it the moment I saw you and I knew this is how we were always meant to be~My Love~)

I meant every word he is my everything and I will never let him go ever. I could feel myself coming close but he is limp once more and I take his hand in my cock and start to aim for his prostate and stroke his cock just the right way. He cries out and moans softly. Soon he grows hard in my hand and every time I am hitting his prostate and he is moaning in ecstasy. I was close and I can tell he is. I know I can make us bot come at the same time. I stick my nail into his slit right as I cum and he cums hard as I paint his prostate with his cum. I kiss him deeply and as our highs from cumming goes down I look at him panting. 

"Your mine now, All Mine!" I say and bite his shoulder where his neck meets. 

He screams and struggles but I hold on until I taste blood. I then lick my bloody lips. This wills show the world he is mine and mine alone.


	8. Stockholm?

WARNING THIS HAS THEMES OF ABUSE AND KEEPING SOMEONE PRISONER AND NON CON MENTIONED TREAD LIGHTLY EVEN THOUGH IT IS LIGHT AND POSSIBLY STOCKHOLM SYNDROME 

(Name's) POV) 

I sat on the chair reading a book. Gabriel did not leave me this underground apartment. There is no windows. There is no way out of here, except for the door that leads up. The room was made to be comfy home. Gabriel even had things fro my childhood here. My brother came here once a day before coming to retire for the night. He was always gone before I woke up and he always had something made for me to eat in the morning. For the first two weeks I fought and then after he taught me so many lesson for three days I tried to kill my self by starving my self that ended in less than a full three days. Gabriel made sure of it. 

I remember it all to painfully. 

-Flash Back to Two Weeks Ago-

I wake up and there is pain in my ass I groan and flex a bit, why do I hurt so much? Then the memories came back Gabriel was not here but I knew he had to be close by and that is when I hear Gabriel move into the room he had a tray of food and a bottle of pain killers and juice. Bastard probably made fresh squeeze juice. (FOR SHAME GABE MAKING JUICE FOR YOUR BROTHER XD) 

"You need to eat, Chica." He tells me. (Cutie) 

"I am not going to eat... and I am not CUTE!" I snap. 

"You will eat, even if I have to force you Chica and would you rather I call you Princesa?" He asks. (Princess) 

"I don't want to be here with you and I am a man!" I snap. 

"Yes you are a man and you will stay here for your safety. And you are my Princesa, my cute bother Princesa" He says. "Now eat while I get the present for you." 

I glared at him and did not touch the food. Shortly he came back and sighed and then ripped the blankets off of me and locked them up in a safe after folding them. I blushed and covered my cock and balls not wanting him to see them. 

"Don't worry I got you some clothes." He says.

I took the box he set next to me and open it up only to regret it. It was Gabe's hoodies, Shits and such. But that is not what made me regret it. It was the panties. Yes panties. Ranging from all types and styles. From lacy pink panties to ones with slut and tail attach. Not to mention thongs. I knew Gabe was a perv but GOD! He cannot expect me to wear these!

"I am not wearing these!" I snap at him. 

"You will, until you ear more clothes you will only wear these." He tells me. "Pick what you wear for the day or you go naked. And yes I have cameras all over this place to watch you, clothes or not." 

I swallow hard and grabbed his biggest and baggiest hoodie which will hopefully go to my knees and the least humiliating pair or girly pair. A black silk pair with the word daddy's Princess in red. I slipped the panties on first and then followed to quickly put on the hoodie which reached above my knees. than god. 

He smiles and kisses. "I will be back later today." He tells me. 

I looked away from him and an hour of him being gone. I started to search for a way out. I realize there is only the thick door that lead up to a pair of stars I saw. So I began ramming myself in it. I did it so long and so hard that by the end of it I am on the floor with a dislocated and bruised shoulder.

Gabe came back and popped me back into place he then put me in a sling and I was fed lunch. For my strength. Every time that I tried to refuse he would pull on my injure arm to get me to cry out. He was giving me no choice. 

-End Of Flash Back-

It had been like that for the first week me trying to get out and then when I learned I could not, I started for a week of just making his life a living hell. I fought him of on everything and swore every word I knew. by the end of second wee Gabriel had snapped. He took over his knee and spanked me over five hours with his belt. It was a lesson I know I will never forget. After he made me straddle his lap and kiss him deeply to apologize for everything I said to him. He kept my like that for two more hours. Any time I would stop for more than air he would give a reminder smack with his hand to my batter ass. The next day I knew I was not going t leave and I was not going get away unless I was dead so I decided to starve myself. 

He was so proud of me that I was eating all my food that is until I slipped up and he found out he then said if I would not eat my meals he would force feed me every night and he did that night and it had ended with extra protein of drinking three serving of his cum that I had to suck hi off for or get my face fucked. I was hopeless then, not broken, but now I do not fight, I do as told, and I do let him touch me and kiss me and fuck me. In my mind I am still free but I worry, what if Stockholm Syndrome kicks in... I don't want to love him in anyways. I can't. 

Even though... During all these two and half weeks, I have heard so many kind words and praise and love. He says I love you in English and Spanish all the time to me. I do love him... I don't.. Do I? 

The door opens and I look up from my book I in Gabriel's shirt and a pair of my (Boxer's/And/OR/Briefs) It was Genji I stared and he stared at me. 

"(Name)...?" He asks. 

I break down crying he notices that I am not hear willingly and picks me up carrying me out promising I will be okay that I will be safe. I did not feel safe... God why do I want Gabriel... No...


	9. Safe?

(Name's) POV) 

I woke up and I was in a large bed in layers of blankets... How did I get here and where is here. I look out my window and see that it is snowing. Snow.. is it winter? it must be... I have not seen the outside in some time. What have I missed... I hear the door open and see Genji. He smiles at me softly and I see he is holding a breakfast tray. 

"Where am I Genji?" I ask as he sets it down. 

"You are in the mountains far away from him." He tells me. "Eat you have been asleep for two days, you must be hungry." 

I nod and start eating (Fav) breakfast. 

"Am I safe?" I ask. 

He nods his head. "Yes you are, Zenyatta the head of the temple promised safety for you." 

I nod my head and looked at him. "How long will I be here?" 

"Until Gabriel is dealt with then you will be taken care of." He informs me. 

I nod my head gain and look around the room. "Will I be okay... I miss Gabe.." 

"That is why I brought you here. This Temple will teach you to find inner peace." 

"Really?" I ask. 

He nods his head. 

"Alright. When will I meet this man?" 

"He is.. He is not a man, he is a omnic." 

I blink. "A omnic?" 

He nods. 

"Yes, I am an Omnic, is there a problem with that?" a male voice says and I look to see a Omnic. 

"No, not at all." I say blushing, he is kind of cute. 

"Genji please leave so I may speak with (Name) alone.

(Zenyatta's POV) 

I walked over to (Name) as Genji left. He is so handsome. I gently take his hands in mine. They are so delicate. I want him to myself and I will do anything to have him as mine and mine alone. 

"I am Zenyatta. Let the healing begin." I tell him and he smiles at me.


	10. Firm No

(Name's) POV) 

I woke up early and got to work on my mental health. I sat down and began to mediate and do my breathing exercises. After an hour I get up and go to have breakfast. Genji made it and it was already on the table. Zenyatta also made tea. I smiled and sat down with my guys and eat breakfast, while Zenyatta put one of his harmony orbs near me. I thank him. I been here for six months now and I am finding so much inner peace. I feel good with myself and now I no longer wish for Gabe. I plan to soon leave and start my life over. I am just worried how Zenyatta and Genji will react. It is now or never. 

(RIP IT OFF LIKE A BAND AID!!!) 

"I think I am ready to leave." I tell them. 

They both looked at me, Genji in shock and Zenyatta, I do not know what. 

"Are you sure, (Name)?" Genji says. 

I nod my head. "I am." 

Zenyatta shakes his head. "No." He says. 

"Zenyatta." I say but he stops me. 

"No (Name). I am looking out for you and you are minor, if we let you out now you could be taken back by your brother." He tells me. 

"I can make my own choices." I say. 

"No you cannot we will watch over you and keep you safe and you will be fine." He tells me. "Trust us (Name)." 

I shake my head. "I am going to my room." I say. 

(Zenyatta's POV) 

"What was that about master?" Genji asks. 

"He is to young to understand but this is to keep him safe and healthy, which is what we both want, right Genji?" 

He nods his head. "Still we should not also keep him prisoner." 

"Agreed, just until he loves us then we can give him more freedom." 

He nods. "Agreed." 

I nod and begin to clean up. He will be ours ad ours alone. I will make sure of it.


	11. Escape

(Name's POV) 

It has been a year and I think I have healed. But Genji and Zenyatta both think that I need more time. I did not think this is okay. So I am making my plan to run I do not want to stay here and I am not going to. I swallow hard and get dressed in some layers of clothes and have a bag packed. It is late into the night and I am leaving for good. Yes I am thankful to Genji and Zenyatta, but I need to be free, I spent two years locked away from the real world and I cannot stand that any longer. 

As I got out of the temple and to the streets I know I am safe now. I am free I get a ticket and move to anywhere but here I did not even care how long it would take I am free. 

-Time Skip, and scene change, brought to you by: A YANDERE NEVER LETS THERE LOVE GO-

(No One's POV) 

Genji woke up and looked for you so he could make you some breakfast but then he sees that you are not there, he starts to run looking for you like a junkie in need of a fix. Zenyatta soon learned that you are missing as well. And for a breath second his blue glow turned red. He could not loose you and he refused to let you go this easily. They both knew they would find you and that they will keep you as theirs. You will be damned if you think that they are going to let you go. 

"I will go track him master." Genji says. 

"And I will go with Genji." Zenyatta says. "He is both of ours and we will find him"

They nod and head out on the hunt.


	12. Years Later

(Name's POV) 

I was on work, I am a man who works as a simple secretary. I was almost done with work for the day when my boss comes in and sits on my desk. I look at him with a tight smile. He hits on me a lot and when I mean a lot I mean a LOT. 

"What do you need sir?" I ask him. 

"Why don't you come to dinner with me tonight?" He asks me. 

"Sorry but I got a hot date with my couch and a (fast food) tonight." I tell him politely. 

"Nonsense." He tells me. "I insists that you come with me to dinner tonight." 

"I am sorry si-"

"(Name)." He says. "This is an order." 

I frown at that and clean up. "...Alright." I tell him. 

He grins. "Perfect, ets head out now." He says. 

I sigh. I am twenty one now and working my own way into the world and honestly I hate my job and my boss but I have no choice but to play along with it. I mean there is not a lot of jobs I can get with lack of degrees. I follow him out and we get in his town car. Where his driver, drives us to a really fancy resturant. I mentally grown as he got out and open up my door. 

"Thank you." I say and we are seated rather fast. 

I continue to be nice to him through out dinner. I mean it is my job on the line. As dinner ended we head out but then he suddenly kissed me outside of the town car. I kneed him in the balls. 

"Screw you Luke! I quit!" I snap at him and leave or at least tried to he grabbed my arm and slammed me into the town car. "What the hell!" I snap at him and he smirks. 

"You think I am going to let a pretty thing like you go?" He asks me. 

I pale at that and he started to unbuckle my pants. 'No no no no no NO!' I scream in my head paralyzed in fear. 

Suddenly a arrow is shot into his head and he drops to the ground. I am frozen in fear and I adjust my pants and run as fast as I can. I hear someone behind me and I pray to god I will live.


	13. Hanzo

[Hello My Sexy Readers I am back with another chapter and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!]

(Hanzo's POV) 

I grabbed the male by the arm and he swung back at me. I quickly brushed off his attack and pinned him to the wall. 

"Are you okay!?" I ask worried and then he looks up into my eyes and looks at me shocked. 

I am stunned into silence by his beauty. He looks so beautiful and handsome, I cannot help but stare at him in awe. 

"I am fine!" He snaps at me. "Let go of me!" 

I stared at him not wanting to let go, never wanting to let go, but I do. "I am sorry." I tell him and he rubs his wrists which are already bruising. 

He is so delicate. 

"Did you kill him?" He asks me. 

I nod my head. "I did." 

"Why..?" 

(Boi! Why do you think!?!) 

"He was assaulting you." I answer simply. 

"Why do you care? You don't know me for all you know I could like it rough." He says glaring and crossing his arms. (YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS) 

I snarled at that. "No one has the right to put their hands on you like that!" I snap and his eyes widen. Shit... "I mean no one has a right to put their hands on anyone like that." I lie. 

The thought of someone touching him like that, besides me made my blood boil. 

He stares at me. " Thanks... I guess." 

I nod. "Do you need someone to walk you home?" I ask him. 

He looks around. "No I should be fine." He says. 

"I am still coming with you just in case." He says and I blink. 

"What? Why?" He demands to know. 

"It will put my mind at peace." I tell him and then I will not have to stalk... no keep an eye on him to make sure he got home safely. And then I will know where he lives. 

(Creepy) 

He groans. "Ugh, fine, what is your name anyways?" 

"Hanzo." I tell him. 

He nods. "Just Hanzo?" He ask and I nod. "Nice to meet you Hanzo, I am (Name)." 

(Name)... My (Name)~ 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy all my sexy readers!]


	14. Confession

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with a rough idea of where this is going. First Reader is going to be seeing Hanzo and being stalked by Reaper and then approached by Talon the weapons are the pule staff and two twin pistols. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and Stay Sexy!]] 

[Also Did the Gabriel Husband With Various Yandere Overwatch X Male Husband reader check it out you can find it here or here https://www.quotev.com/story/12377986/Mine-Various-Yandere-Overwatch-X-Male-Reader-X-Yandere-Husband-Gabriel-Male https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/210117305-mine~-various-yandere-overwatch-x-male-reader-x 

Or You Can Look up 

Mine~: Various Yandere Overwatch X Male Reader X Yandere Husband Gabriel (Male)

Please again enjoy this chapter!]

(Hanzo's POV)

Today is the day I tell (Name) how I feel about him. I been seeing him as a friend for a year now. But I love him and every time I see him I fall for him harder and harder. He and me both became heroes. I have been training him for the last year and his weapons of choice is a Pulse Staff and for far range two twin shotguns. I walked into our shared home and I see him fixing his pulse staff. He looks up at me and smiles. 

"What do you need Hanzo?" He asks. "You look very serious." 

I nod my head. "There is something I want to tell you." I tell him. 

He smiles. "Is it that you have feelings for me and want to go out on a date." He says and I blush. 

"How... How did you know?" I ask blushing darkly. 

"Hanzo, we have lived together for almost a year now." He tells me. "You think I have not noticed you looking at me and how your hand lingers when we are training." 

I blush but smile. "You are very smart, almost too smart for your own good." I say and he smiles and puts down his pulse staff and walks up to me. 

He pulls me down into a kiss. And Though he initiated the kiss, it was still soft, shy, and hesitant. I quickly take control and he pulls away. 

"I am not ready to go far, I am not sure I will ever be." He tells me. 

"Why?" I ask. "If you do not mind me asking." 

"My brother..." He whispers. "He was obsessed with me, kidnapped me... and... and he did things a brother should not do to a sibling." 

I held him close and he grips my shirt. 

"I am sorry, I will wait for you as long as it takes." I tell him and he kisses me again slow and sensual. 

"Thank you Hanzo, I hope one day I will be able to say yes and be able to sleep with you and make love to you." He says. "Because I really want to." 

I smile and kiss his head. "How about tomorrow night we take a break and go out on a date." I say. 

He smiles. "A date?" He asks. "I never been on a date Hanzo, what do you have in mind." 

I was now more than determined to make this a date that (Name) will never forget and that he will be happy with me. I know he will be mine. I was already on the way of making him my bride and keeping him as mine forever. I am not worthy of him and yet here I am, holding him in my arms. I will be able to win him over and show him that he is mine and mine alone. That I will make him feel like the God he is and that I will shower him with love an affection. I swear this as my one vow. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS another chapter done I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and here is another Question. 

What should the date be and yes Reaper will be stalking reader while he is on the date >:3 I hope you all enjoyed again and stay sexy my friends!]


	15. Promise

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and I hope you all enjoy this chapter here!]

(Reaper's POV) 

I learned thanks to Widow where my brother is, he was my world and after Genji broke him out I thought I lost him for good. Then what happen with Overwatch I could not move on easily. I then became A leading member of Talon. There I knew I could one day find him and keep him to myself. I knew I would have him no matter what. I started to follow him and learned he is dating Hanzo Shimada. This pissed me off. But my princess made me proud he used to very similar shot guns like me. I no just needed to get him to join Talon. 

He would not know that I am his brother as he believes Gabriel is dead. And truth is a big part of me died after loosing him, but my love for him is still there and I know I will be able to have him. I watch him have a date with Hanzo Shimada. I follow him back home and get into his room. 

I stand in the darkest corner and watch him kiss Hanzo goodnight, my cold blood boiled at the sight of this. I watch as he got undressed and I felt my cock stir. I had to adjust myself not to take him here and now. I watch and see him climb in bed and like always he fell asleep right away. I walked up to him and stroke his hair. 

"My sweet (Name)." I say and kiss his lips. "I missed you and I will win you back, you will be mine and we will be happy again." 

He slept on and I kiss him again. 

"I promise I will never let you go ever again for you are mine and mine alone." I tell him about to leave. "You belong to me." 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy!]


	16. Snapped

[Hell My Sexy Readers, Looks like you will snap I hope you all enjoy this chapter as it is close or is the end of this arc. Anyways enjoy!]

(Name's POV) 

I was going shopping, Hanzo was out training. I walked in a heard someone crying out for help. I drop the groceries and what I see shocks me. It is Hanzo shooting a man that had grabbed my ass the other day. I stare and he turns around with a crazed look in his eyes. I back up. 

"(Name)..." He says. "I can explain." 

I did not give him a chance as I ran. I did not know where I was running but I know I cannot stay here. I make it out of the crowded area only for Hanzo to grab me by the wrist. 

"(Name)!" He shouts. "Please do not leave me I love you!" 

I turned to him. "Why did you kill that man and what was that look?!" 

"What look?" He asks. 

"The look you have when you turned to me. It is the same look my brother had." I say shakily and he starts laughing like a mad man only making me more fearful of him. 

"I am nothing like your brother." He says. "He could never love you the way I do." 

I freeze after he said that it all made sense... The way he looked at me, the laugh, the possessive nature, the killing my former boss... 

He is obsessed with me. I snapped I grabbed my staff and hit him back he was slammed into a nearby building and then I lunged at him. I start hitting him again and again. No no no. I am not going to be possessed again like that I won't let it happen. I then realized what I had don and I stand up and run. What have I done what have I done!

[DUN DUN DOOOOON I hope you all enjoyed this arc this is the end and stay sexy everyone!]


	17. Sequel Is Here

Hello My Sexy Readers, The Coming soon to the sequel is here please enjoy you can find it under it's name

Reaper's Obsession: Various Yandere Overwatch X Male Reader X Yandere Reaper

You can find it

Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/12509104/Reapers-Obsession-Various-Yandere-Overwatch-X-Male-Reader-X-Yandere-Reaper

Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/215979396-reaper%27s-obsession-various-yandere-overwatch-x

Archive of Our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033653/chapters/55082440

Please enjoy and stay sexy everyone!]


End file.
